La carrera más importante
by AnthonyBL
Summary: Bella es una adolescente que ama correr, es la atleta más rápida y resistente del Instituto de Forks, pero su sueño de participar en la maratón estatal desaparece él día en que un derrame cerebral la postra en una cama. ¿Estará lista para enfrentar la carrera de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella es una adolescente que ama correr, es la atleta más rápida y resistente del Instituto de Forks, pero su sueño de participar en la maratón estatal desaparece él día en que un derrame cerebral la postra en una cama. ¿Estará lista para enfrentar la carrera de su vida?**

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Nathy951, gracias por editar mis faltas ortográficas- que de seguro fueron muchas- gracias por ponerle tu toque femenino, ya que estoy seguro que solo no hubiera podido hacer un Bella POV. (Les recomiendo a esta beta, la pueden encontrar aquí www . facebook nathy951)**

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste, si no es mucha molestia me encantaría que me dejen un review con sugerencias ya saben si algo no les gustó haganmelo saber para mejorarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Competencia estatal.<strong>

—Ya regreso mamá -dije mientras salía de casa.

—Cuídate cariño, no te agites mucho -respondió mi madre, quien estaba arreglando su jardín.

—Okay.

Y desde ahí empezaba mi rutina de entrenamiento, la cual consistía desde mi casa hasta La Push, ocho kilómetros de lunes a sábado. Había participado en pequeñas maratones de 10K en Port Angeles y Seattle de la cuales llevaba cuatro medallas de oro y dos de plata. Pero ahora mi objetivo era participar en la competencia estatal, que se desarrollaría en un mes.

Por cierto mi nombre es Isabella, Bella para los amigos, y tengo 17 años, vivo en Forks un pequeño pueblo de Washington, con mis padres Charlie y Renee, quienes me apoyaban en cada competencia que tenía.

Luego de entrenar, me senté a descansar en el parque familiar que quedaba por mi casa. Los padres jugaban con sus hijos, habían parejas que sacaban a pasear a sus perros y niñeras que cuidaban a los niños en los juegos. Lo que me llamó la atención fue ver a un joven de aproximadamente mi edad en una silla de ruedas, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de su discapacidad. Por ser social me acerqué a él.

—Hola -lo saludé

—Hola -dijo sonriéndome, con una sonrisa de lado que enamoraría a cualquiera.

—¿Como te llamas? -le pregunté

—Edward ¿y tú? -respondió sin dejar de sonreír

—Bella -dije sin mas que decir.

—Bella, te queda ¿ese es tu nombre? o es un diminutivo de Annabella.

—Pues es un diminutivo de Isabella.

—Ah que bien, ¿y cuantos años tienes Bella?

—Diecisiete ¿y tú, Edward?

—Dieciocho, ¿Estudias?

—Sí, estoy en el instituto ¿y tú? -aghh como se me ocurrió preguntarle eso —Lo siento yo...

—¿Por que te disc...? Oh ya veo, piensas que porque estoy en una silla de ruedas no estudio, pues déjame decirte mi querida y nueva amiga Bella, que sí estudio. Recibo clases por Internet, estudio literatura.

—Que bien -le sonreí aún apenada —Serás un gran escritor algún día.

—Ese es el plan -me sonrió —¿Y que hacías?

—Pues estaba corriendo -le respondí

—¿Corriendo? ¿Para hacer ejercicio? -preguntó

—Podría decir que sí y que no, más bien estaba entrenando, es que yo corro en maratones -le expliqué

—Ya veo -Iba a decir algo más pero un hombre con traje se acerco a donde estábamos.

—Joven, lamento interrumpir pero es momento de regresar a casa -le dijo a Edward.

—Sí -dijo viendo su reloj -tienes razón el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando se tiene buena compañía.

—¿Que? ¿Que hora es? -pregunté

—Faltan cinco minutos para las cuatro -respondió Edward —Fue un gusto Bella

—Lo mismo digo Edward -le sonreí.

—Te veo luego -dijo mientras se alejaba en su silla de ruedas electrónica, seguido de su empleado.

Me levanté de la banca y me dirigí a casa, saludé a mis padres y me dí un baño relajante. Al salir me fijé en mi móvil, siempre lo dejaba en casa cuando entrenaba, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Alice, mi mejor amiga; dos de Emmett ,mi entrenador ; y cuatro de Jacob , mi novio.

Primero marqué a Alice, quien respondió al primer tono.

—Bella, que bueno que llamas, puedes venir a mi casa, te espero en una hora bye -colgó

Siempre era lo mismo, Alice no me dejaba hablar, así que como ella dijo salí a su casa, la cual quedaba apartada del pueblo, subí a mi viejo chevi y antes de arrancar le conecte el manos libres al móvil, debía llamar a Jacob. Marqué y arranque el coche.

—Hasta que la señorita se digna a llamarme -respondió Jake con fingida molestia.

—Jake, estaba entrenado.

—Lo se amor, tu mamá me lo dijo -respondió.

—¿Mi mamá?

—Sí, cuando no respondiste al móvil, llamé a tu casa.

—Ah, ¿Para que me llamabas?

—Bella, quería saber mas de ti.

—En serio ¿Para que llamabas?

—Pues... ¿Quieres venir a La Push? Hoy es el cumpleaños de Embry y hará una fiesta.

—¿Ahora? -pregunté

—Sí, ahora.

—Lo siento Jake, pero justo ahora estoy yendo donde Alice, y no se a que hora regrese.

—Bella, yo soy tu novio -dijo un poco molesto

—Pero Alice es mi mejor amiga y ahora me necesita.

—Yo también te necesito, debes pasar mas tiempo conmigo.

—Jake, nos vimos a noche. Hoy quiero pasar con Alice.

—Esta bien, ya no te molestaré -colgó

Siempre era la misma discusión con Jacob, llevábamos de novios tres meses y con Alice eramos amigas de toda la vida, él debia comprender que no siempre iba a estar para él. Alice había estado conmigo en cada momento difícil.

Llegué a casa de los Cullen y Alice ya estaba esperándome en la puerta.

—¡Bella! que bueno que ya llegaste -dijo abrazándome

—Mas te vale que sea algo importante -le dije

—Ash no me digas que Black otra vez discutió contigo -a veces daba miedo, solo sonreí. Subimos a su habitación—Pero bueno, dejemos al chucho a un lado, adivina quien me invito a salir.

—Ehmm... No lo sé -dije

—Bella piensa un poco más -dijo sonriente.

—Sabes que no sirvo para adivinar.

—Esta bien, ¡Jasper! Jasper me invitó a salir.

—¡Que bien! pero... ¿Quien es Jasper?

—Hay Bella, Jasper es un enfermero sexi del hospital en donde trabaja mi papá.

—Oh ya veo, pues... felicidades.

—Gracias y te llamé para festejarlo haciendo una pijamada aquí.

—Pero Alice, me hubieras avisado, así le decía a mis papás y traía ropa. -le dije

—Ya le avisé a tus papás y aquí tienes ropa -dijo sintiéndose triunfante.

—Claro -le dije — solo déjame llamar a Emmett que al parecer me estaba llamando hace un rato.

—Okay.

—¿Hola, Bella? -respondió al segundo timbraso.

—Hola Em, ¿Tú me estabas llamando hace un rato?

—Sí, Bella ¿Estas sentada? -preguntó

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Bells... ¡Entraste a la competencia estatal!

—¡Que! Whoa es fantástico, pero ¿como? si no he hecho las pruebas.

—No hace falta, uno de ellos te ha visto correr y..., bueno total que estas adentro. Felicidades.

—Gracias Em, bye nos vemos.

—Adiós Bella -colgó

—¿Que sucedió? -preguntó Alice

—Entré a las estatales.

—Eso es maravilloso y motivo de festejo, pediremos pizza.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo Capitulo.<strong>

—**¡Bella! -Escuché la voz de Emmett llamarme pero no lo veía a él. Lo siguiente que escuche fueron sirenas de ambulancia.**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, aún no tengo horario de subida pero apenas lo tenga les diré.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Nathy951, gracias por editar mis faltas ortográficas- que de seguro fueron muchas- gracias por ponerle tu toque femenino, ya que estoy seguro que solo no hubiera podido hacer un Bella POV. (Les recomiendo a esta beta, la pueden encontrar aquí www . facebook nathy951)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II. DERRAME CEREBRAL<strong>

Al siguiente día de la pijamada con Alice, fui al lugar donde Emmett me esperaba, a pesar que tenía fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero pensé que sería por la trasnochada. Según su email me esperaría en la entrada del pueblo. Cuando llegué lo vi, como siempre, hablando por telefono con Rose.

─Sí muñeca, no lo he olvidado.

Descuida estaré puntual.

Sí, Muñeca lo siento pero Bella acaba de llegar, te veo luego ¿sí?

Ok, yo también te amo -colgó

─¿Que hay, Emmett? -lo saludé

─¡Whoa! Pero si es mi corredora favorita, ¿Lista para entrenar? -me preguntó sonriendo abiertamente.

─Siempre -le respondí

─Así me gusta, bien empezarás desde aquí hasta la tienda de Newton, descansas cinco minutos y regresas -dijo mientras programaba su cronometro digital ─Tu última marca fue de 32 minutos, veremos como vas ahora.

─Okay, dame diez minutos para calentar -le dije

─Claro, mientras yo iré a comprarte un powerade* ¿sabor?

─Emmett me has entrenado tres años, debes saber el sabor de mi bebida -me siguió viendo sin inmutarse ─Sour Melon.

─Claro, ese mismo -dijo mientras se iba

Conocí a Emmett cuando tenía catorce años, él era entrenador de la federación de Washington. Una vez me vio correr en una competencia del instituto y desde ahí se ofreció a entrenarme ya que, según él, me vio potencial. Emmett se había convertido en, como decirlo, mi hermano mayor. Era un hombre de 32 años pero parecía un adolescente de diecisiete, siempre vestía de la misma forma: Pantalón deportivo, camiseta y unas adidas; y cuando sonreía se le formaban unos hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Para cuando regresó Emmett ya había terminado de calentar. Tomé mi bebida y Emmett marcó el inicio en su cronometro dando por comienzo a mi entrenamiento. Correr por las calles de Forks se había vuelto mi rutina diaria, todos lo habitantes ya conocían la hora en que pasaba por sus casas. A decir verdad Forks era un pueblo que no tenía ni una novedad, desde que tengo memoria, tenía las mismas casas y los mismos negocios. El negocio más grande y llamativo era el almacén de productos deportivos de los Newton con sus ostentosos colores verde y amarillo, mi punto de llegada. Tomé un pequeño descanso en la banca que había afuera de la tienda, recuperé energías y regresé.

─¡Un nuevo récord! -Gritaba un eufórico Emmett ─Es grandioso Bella, jamás pensé que llegarías a los 30 ¿Segura que corriste hasta allá?

─Sí Emmett, pero la pregunta es ¿Estas seguro que ese es el tiempo?

─Sí, mira aquí en el cronometro están 00:34:58:53 menos los cinco minutos, porque sí tomaste los cinco minutos ¿verdad?

─Sí, recuerda que yo también llevo mi cronometro. Fueron cinco minutos exactos -le dije

─Bien, eso hace 29:58, equivalente a 30.

─¡Genial! -dije emocionada de tener mi marca.

Pero cuando salté para abrazar a Emmett la vista se me nubló y el dolor de cabeza que tenía se intensificó haciéndome detener y caer en la oscuridad. Estaba en un lugar horrible, no había nada, pero lo peor de todo era que no me podía mover para nada. Quizá pasaron minutos, horas, no lo sé, solo quería moverme un poco pero no podía sentía mi cuerpo tenso.

—¡Bella! -Escuché la voz de Emmett llamarme pero no lo veía a él. Lo siguiente que escuche fueron sirenas de ambulancia.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un lugar completamente iluminado, no podía ver mas que una pared blanca con un televisor y un aparato de dvd, no vi nada mas porque no pía mover mi cabeza. La cabeza ya no dolía pero mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba.

Renee POV

Estaba arreglando los claveles que me había regalado la señora Cope, cuando recibí la llamada del entrenador de Bella.

—¿Hola? -respondí

—Señora Swan, necesito que se dirija al hospital de Forks -me dijo alarmado

—Pero ¿Que sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Bella? -le dije ya cogiendo las llaves de mi coche.

—Se ha desmayado cuando terminó de entrenar, por favor no se demore -dijo luego de colgar

No podía creerlo mi bebé no, me repetía a mi misma, a ella no le podía suceder nada, no otra vez. Parecía que las señales no estaban de mi lado, pero no me importó, prefería que me quiten la licencia y me cobren multas a dejar sola mi niña. Cuando llegué al hospital me dijeron en recepción que mi pequeña estaba en cuidados intensivos, eso quería decir que no era un simple desmayo, lo cual me asustó más.

Según la recepcionista, el médico a cargo de mi Bella era Carlisle, el papá de Alice. Fui hasta él pero no me dejó hablar simplemente me dijo que pasáramos a su consultorio.

—¿Sucede algo Carlisle? -le dije entre sollozos —¿Donde está mi Bella?

—Renee tranquilízate, No es fácil decirlo ya que Bella es como mi hija pero Bella tuvo un derrame cerebral -lo último lo dijo como un susurro pero pude escucharlo bien.

—¡No! ¡Ella no! ¡Quiero verla Carlisle! -grité desconsolada

—Renee cálmate -pidió Carlisle

—¿Como quieres que me calme? -le grité pero él me abrazó podía sentir que también estaba sollozando.

—¿Donde está? -le pregunté un poco mas calmada.

—En la UCI pero en la noche la pasaremos a una habitación.

—Ella... ¿Está mejor? -le pregunté esperanzada.

—No... lo siento, es que Bella entró en estado de coma cuando llegó. ¿No sabes si Bella tenía algún tipo de estrés o si estaba preocupada por algo?

—Pues... no lo creo a menos que, es que Bella quería entrar a competir en las estatales y pasaba solo pensando en eso y como sabes, entrenaba todos los días.

—No creo que sea por eso pero eso ahora no importa, solo debemos orar, Bella debe despertar ¿Has avisado a Charlie?

—No, con todo esto lo pasé por alto -dije distraída.

Tal como había dicho Carlisle pasé orando cada día, luego de estar en el hospital me iba una hora a orar a la iglesia cristiana que había en Forks. Pasaron semanas y mi Bella no despertaba hasta que un día que entré a su habitación la vi con sus hermosos ojos cafés abiertos.

—¡Carlisle! -lo llamé eufórica —Mi Bella despertó.

Él se dirigió a toda prisa a la habitación de Bella y una sonrisa de alivio adorno su rostro, le hizo las pruebas respectivas pero luego de preguntarle algo y ver que no respondía su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Que sucede Carlisle? -pregunté

—Bella... no podrá moverse, él derrame ha causado una parálisis completa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos los que leen está historia, tanto los que dejan review como los anónimos, muchas gracias por todo en especial a C.L. Hernandez, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Saludos desde Ecuador.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Nathy951, gracias por editar mis faltas ortográficas- que de seguro fueron muchas- gracias por ponerle tu toque femenino, ya que estoy seguro que solo no hubiera podido hacer un Bella POV. (Les recomiendo a esta beta, la pueden encontrar aquí www . facebook nathy951)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III. AVANCE<strong>

**Bella POV**

Todo esto era muy raro e incomodo. No entendía porque mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Escuchaba que el Dr. Cullen me hacía preguntas pero yo no podía responderselas, no podía hablar. ¿Seguía dormida y esto era una pesadilla? esperaba que así fuera, quería despertar ya. El papá de Alice se dirigió donde mamá y las palabras que dijo me terminaron de derrumbar.

—Bella... no podrá moverse, él derrame ha causado una parálisis completa. -le dijo a mi mamá, quien empezó a llorar desconsolada.

¿Parálisis completa? No, no puede ser, tenía una maratón importante por correr. Carlisle, no bromees con esto, por favor, empieza a reírte y di que es broma, quería decirle pero no podía. Mamá se desmayó luego de llorar tanto así que la recostaron en un sofá que había frente a mi cama. Todo esto parecía un mal sueño.

Pasaron los días y nada mejoraba, estaba conectada a un montón de cosas. Tenía una intravenosa y una sonda metida en mi nariz por la cual me pasaban alimentos, lo se es asqueroso. Alice me vino a visitar al siguiente día que desperté. Ella conversaba conmigo tan sonriente como siempre, tratando de animarme creo yo. Por ella me enteré que habían pasado tres semanas desde mi entrenamiento con Emmett y que la maratón fue hace algunos días

Una vez escuché en el club de medicina, que una persona con parálisis completa ni siquiera podía pensar ni recordar, pero ahora se que estaban equivocados. Mis recuerdos estaban bien espero que mi intelecto no se afecte.

Cuatro meses después

Esta mañana Carlisle y mis padres estaban en mi habitación, habíamos establecido una manera de comunicación, ellos me preguntaban algo y si la respuesta era sí tenía que hacer un ruido con mi boca y si la respuesta era no, solamente no hacía nada.

—¿Como está mi paciente consentida? ¿Mejor que ayer? -preguntó Carlisle, a lo que respondí con el ruido de mi boca. Realmente me sentía mucho mejor que ayer, dentro de lo que cave. —Te tengo una buena noticia, he visto que tus reflejos son muy buenos de hecho son excelentes por lo que es muy probable de que recuperes movilidad de tu cuerpo.

Quería gritar, saltar, darle un gran abrazo a todos. Esto era genial luego de casi un mes en el hospital al fin una buena noticia. Podría moverme de nuevo eso era bueno, muy bueno. Mis padres también estaban muy contentos con la noticia.

—Claro que tendremos que encontrar un buen fisioterapeuta -continuó —El hospital no tiene una, pero eso es lo de menos aquí lo mas importante es que te recuperes Bella. -Aún no había acabado de hablar, cuando un torbellino entró en la habitación...

—¿Es verdad lo que has dicho papá? -preguntó Alice con lágrimas en los ojos, detrás de ella estaba Emmett.

—Sí cariño, Bella ha reaccionado bien al tratamiento y ahora solo falta complementarlo.

—¡Yupi! -gritó —Pero que esperamos a buscar un fisioterapeuta.

—Hey, Rose es fisioterapeuta -dijo Emmett

—¿Rose? ¿Tu Rose? ¿La modelo Rose? -le preguntó Alice extrañada.

—Ajá -dijo Emmett asintiendo.

—¿Y que esperas? ¡Llámala! -le exigió mi pequeña amiga.

Emmett la llamó enseguida y en menos de media hora Rose iba entrando en mi habitación, como Carlisle hoy no tenía pacientes, todos se quedaron en mi habitación. Para este tiempo solamente tenía la sonda, ningún otro cable.

—Hola Bella -me sonrió Rose —Hola a todos

—Hola Rose -saludaron todos.

—Que bueno que llegaste -le dijo Carlisle —Primero que todo, gracias. Ahora bien, les estaba comentando a todos que Bella podrá volver a tener movilidad si es asistida por un fisioterapeuta -Rose asintió —Y bueno, Emmett nos dijo que tú eres una.

—Sí -respondió —Soy fisioterapeuta y me encantaría ayudar a Bella -sonrió.

—Señorita, por el dinero no se preocupe -le dijo Charlie

—Eso es lo de menos, Bella es mi amiga. ¿Y desde cuando podremos empezar? -preguntó

—Si quieres desde mañana mismo -le respondió Carlisle. —Si necesitan comodidad, la cama es reclinable.

—Okay ¿Y si empiezo hoy mismo? -preguntó Rose

—Si no tienes ningún problema estaría bien.

—Tranquilo, hoy empezaremos Bells.

Los ejercicios faciales que comenzamos esa tarde, fueron de gran ayuda. Al principio no sentía nada pero conforme fueron pasando los días, yo podía sentir las manos de Rose tocar mi rostro. Una semana después era capaz de sonreír y abrir mi boca. Para cuando terminó aquel mes ya no me alimenta por la sonda, ahora mi madre me daba de comer pero ya era por mi cuenta.

Podía mover mi rostro, cabeza y cuello y Rose creyó conveniente que antes de continuar con el cuerpo, tendría que aprender a hablar. Rose era buena en su trabajo, en este tiempo no pensé que podría siquiera girar mi cabeza a los lados. Empezamos con lo básico, a vocalizar 'sí' 'no' 'okay' y luego seguimos con el resto de palabras y vocalizasiones.

Casi un año había pasado desde que estaba en el hospital y ya tenía movilización en mi cabeza, cuello y brazos. Rose me había dicho que la movilidad de las piernas sería un poco más complicado. Ya podía hablar pero con dificultad y pocas palabras.

Un día llegó Alice tan eufórica como siempre...

—¡Holiii! -saludó dando saltitos —Bells debo presentarte a alguien.

—¿A q. ? -dije con dificultad, ella salió y regresó empujando una silla de ruedas.

—Belli Bells, él es mi queridísimo hermano Edward -dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

A este chico yo lo conocía era el mismo que conocí en el parque...

* * *

><p>Hola! Gracias por seguir al tanto de esta historia, como ven el tiempo aquí pasa rápido, la razon? este es un short-fic no pasará de 10 capitulos así que como dije el tiempo pasa rapido. Quiero agradecer a las personas que me han dejado un review, gracias por el apoyo. <strong>maleja twihard, Yumel22, KANA84 y C.L. Hernandez.<strong> agradezco sus reviews, saludos desde Ecuador :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Nathy951, gracias por editar mis faltas ortográficas- que de seguro fueron muchas- gracias por ponerle tu toque femenino, ya que estoy seguro que solo no hubiera podido hacer un Bella POV. (Les recomiendo a esta beta, la pueden encontrar aquí www . facebook nathy951)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV: EDWARD<strong>

**Bella POV**

—¿Ttú? -le pregunté mirándolo fijamente

—Hola, chica del parque -me sonrió

—Oigan ¿Se conocen? Bueno no importa les daré privacidad -a veces Alice me asustaba.

—Seguramente, tienes muchas preguntas para mi -me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Yo asentí.

—¿Por qque no tte había visto anttes? -le pregunté

—No me gusta salir de mi habitación, de hecho el día que me viste en el parque fue la primera vez que salía en dos años. -explicó

—Ppero si eres hermano de Alice, debería habertte vistto en su ccasa.

—Mi querida Bella, he dicho que no salgo de mi habitación y ¿Te has fijado en mi casa? Es completamente de cristal.

A hora que lo pensaba era verdad, la casa de los Cullen no tenía nada de concreto, toda era de cristal y algunas partes de madera. Las habitaciones estaban revestidas con cristales polarizados, y el techo era de madera con el centro de cristal.

—Pparedes cristalizadas -dije

—Así es son cristalizadas y polarizadas por eso tú jamas me viste pero yo si te veía -lo último lo dijo en un susurro

—Osea qque el día del parqque ¿Ttú me cconocías? -pregunté sonrojada

—Ajamm -dijo apenado

—Bueno y ¿qque te ttrae por aqquí? -dije después de un incomodo silencio

—Ah, es que le pedí a Alice que me trajera. -dijo sin más.

—Ahh.

Empezamos a hablar de temas varios, como si me gusta la comida del hospital, si me trataban bien, como eran los ejercicios con Rose. A lo último le dije que eran muy buenos ya que había tenido buenos resultados, le sugerí que los tomara pero cuando me iba a decir algo, la puerta se abrió de un portazo.

—¡Bella! ¿Como has estado AMOR? -lo último lo menciono mirando de reojo a Edward.

—Bbien Jacob, qque bueno qque lo ppregunttas, ya que no me has visittado en... ¿once meses? o sea desde qque esttoy aquí. -le reproché

—Ehm, bueno Bella fue un gusto verte de nuevo, te veo luego, adiós -dijo dándome una de esas sonrisas tan sexis que tenía ¿Por qué dije eso? y mirando a Jake con resentimiento, no entendí por qué.

—Sí lo mismo digo Edward, tte veo luego -dije y Edward salió de mi habitación

—Ja, ese invalido está colado por ti -dijo Jacob burlonamente.

—Hey, se llama Edward y ppor si no tte has dado cuentta yo esttoy igual. -me sentí bien mal por las palabras de Jacob.

—Como sea.

—Y ccomo tte decía hace un ratto, no has venido.

—Bella, no me gustan los hospitales -a veces me preguntaba por que Jacob era mi novio. —Ademas yo si he venido, pero siempre estas dormida.

—Sí claro, qque coincidencia -dije bajito.

—Bella...

—Jake, ttengo sueño, por favor vette, regresa luego -le pedí

—Pero si ese paralítico siguiera aquí... -dijo levantándose —Adiós Bella, vendré mañana

—Adios Jake.

Ni una palabra de aliento, ni siquiera un te amo, bueno Jacob nunca ha sido detallista ¿por qué lo sería ahora?. Me dormí al rededor de dos horas, según mi reloj de pared. Cuando desperté era mi hora de comer, según Carlisle eso era bueno ya que mi cerebro se estaba haciendo un horario y eso significaba que me iba recuperando.

Comí la comida que me trajo la enfermera, ya podía comer con mis propias manos. Luego llegó Rose, para mi ejercicio de piernas. No me importaba si estas ya no reaccionaban al menos podría movilizarme como Edward. Luego de dos horas de ejercicios, Rose se fue, pero al instante tocaron la puerta.

había competido en meses

—Adelantte -dije

—Hola bonita ¿Se puede? -preguntó Edward a través de la puerta.

Pasaron los días y con Edward nos habíamos vuelto muy buenos amigos, al punto de decirnos todo. Aún recuerdo la vez que Edward me contó el por qué de su discapacidad.

**FlashBack**

—En serio Edward, ttoma fisioterapia -le dije tratándolo de convencer, mi forma de hablar había mejorado mucho con la presencia de Edward.

—Bella, mi discapacidad, no se puede sanar -me dijo cabizbajo

—Pero ¿por que?

—Hace casi tres años, tuve un accidente, a mi me encantaba la adrenalina como a todo adolescente, así que concursaba en carreras de autos clandestinas. Mis padres me decían que deje de hacerlo, hasta me encerraban en mi habitación, pero yo me bajaba por un árbol que había junto a mi ventana. Una noche les mentí a mis padres, les dije que iría con Tanya, mi novia en ese entonces, al cine, ellos accedieron ya que pensaban que no había competido en meses. Llegué a la pista en donde competíamos, bajé a saludar a todos y me metí en mi auto de nuevo. Ese día me tocaría competir con Jacob Black.

—Espera ¿Dijistte Jacob Black? ¿Mmi novio? -creo que se dio cuenta que había 'metido la pata' porque se sonrojó apenado.

—Lo siento Bella.

—No te preocupes, continua...

—Jacob y yo salimos en nuestros autos, íbamos a la par, pero en un momento lo rebasé y Jacob al no querer verse humillado ante sus amigos, no se lo que hizo, pero recuerdo ver a Embry Call tirando unas camaretas* encendidas en mi dirección. Estas explotaron y mi auto, como imaginarás también explotó. No sufrí grandes quemaduras ya que la explosión me expulsó del auto, en ese momento agradecí no llevar el cinturón puesto, caí en medio de la carretera segundos después Jacob Black pasó con su auto, haciéndome astillas mi columna vertebral, cuando pasó tuvo la osadía de tocar el claxon. Mis amigos llamaron a una ambulancia, cuando llegué al hospital fui atendido por un doctor, amigo de papá, me sometieron a una operación de emergencia creyendo poder salvar mi columna, pero no pudieron hacer nada, mi columna estaba destrozada, y aquí estoy -me sonrió como si nada le hubiera sucedido.

**Fin FlashBack**

Jacob no había venido en estos días, y así hubiera venido le prometí a Edward no reclamarle nada.

Me sorprendió ver a toda mi familia y amigos entrar en mi habitación, junto a ellos venía Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—Bella, te tengo una gran noticia -dijo el papá de Alice

—¡Podrás irte a casa! -exclamó Alice

—Sí, gracias Alice por adelantarte -le dijo Edward

—Ups!

* * *

><p>*Camareta: Bomba explosiva, cohete, petardo.<p>

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia, de la vida real por cierto, gracias a todos aquellos que dejan review, sus palabras me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Christopher L. Hernandez , DayanalisSantos , Yumel22 , KANA84 gracias chic s.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Nathy951, gracias por editar mis faltas ortográficas- que de seguro fueron muchas- gracias por ponerle tu toque femenino, ya que estoy seguro que solo no hubiera podido hacer un Bella POV. (Les recomiendo a esta beta, la pueden encontrar aquí www . facebook nathy951)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V: OTRA PESADILLA<strong>

**Bella POV**

Hacía una semana que estaba en casa. Al principio se me hizo extraño ya que había estado un año en el hospital. Cada día, sin falta, mis amigos venían a visitarme. Edward y yo habíamos creado un lazo tan grande que a veces se quedaba a dormir aquí en casa, en el cuarto de invitados. El tenerlo cerca tanto tiempo me hizo empezar a cuestionarme sobre mis sentimientos. No me había fijado en la profundidad y alegría que se reflejaban en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Sonará patético pero cuando él no estaba junto a mi, sentía un vacío en mi ser.

—Buenos días amor -saludó mamá entrando a mi habitación.

—Hola mami -le sonreí

—Vine a ayudarte a vestir, para que te sientes en tu nueva silla de ruedas -dijo emocionada.

Olvidé mencionar que el día de ayer, en la noche, papá me compró una silla de ruedas eléctrica, como la de Edward. Era roja y según palpé con mis manos, muy cómoda.

—Gracias, pero vuelvo a insistir, no debieron gastar tanto. Me conformaba con una normal.

—Bella... eres nuestra única hija -hizo un puchero —déjanos mimarte.

—Está bien mamá -dije derrotada.

Mamá me estaba ayudando a cambiarme de ropa cuando su mirada se detuvo en mi vientre.

—¿Sucede algo? -pregunté, yo no podía verme ya que mi torso aún no reaccionaba del todo bien.

—No, nada amor -dijo fingiendo una sonrisa —ya casi termino.

Mamá terminó de ayudarme a vestir, y luego me ayudó a subir a la silla de ruedas. Debía agradecerle a mis padres por toda la molestia que se han tomado conmigo, habían añadido una rampa junto a las gradas, así que podía subir y bajar de piso con tranquilidad. Estaba por el comedor cuando escuché a mi madre hablando por teléfono.

—Carlisle, por favor ven a examinarla -le decía mamá a Carlisle

Son como unas llagas que le han salido en el vientre, no quiero imaginarme lo peor, pero tú sabes lo que tiene desde niña.

Okay, aquí te esperamos -dijo mientras colgaba yo me hice la que recién entraba.

Al siguiente día Carlisle llegó a examinarme, según ellos era un examen de rutina en ayunas, pero ya sabía que venía a ver las dichosas llagas. Cuando me vió puso la misma cara de susto que mamá.

—Bella, necesito pesarte, sujétate de mi cuello -dijo mientras me levantaba y me sentaba sobre una balanza enorme que mamá tenía en la sala. —No puede ser -susurró.

—Carlisle ¿Cuanto pesa? -preguntó mamá

—Renee, ¿Bella ha estado comiendo bien? -preguntó ignorando la pregunta de mamá

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Su peso es demasiado bajo para una chica de dieciocho, pesa... 40kg. -dijo Carlisle, su voz estaba llena de preocupación—Bella, te sacaré un poco de sangre ¿sí? -asentí.

**Carlisle POV.**

Esperaba que mis sospechas sean erróneas, pero esas llagas y su falta de peso eran demasiado preocupantes. Le saqué una muestra de sangre a Bella, esperando que sea una simple anemia.

—Renee, ¿Ha tenido fiebre o dolor de cabeza? -le pregunté cuando estábamos en la puerta.

—Pues... fiebre no, pero dolor de cabeza sí, yo pienso que debe ser por lo que tuvo el derrame.

—Esperemos que así sea -dije un poco triste

Fui en ese mismo instante al hospital para hacer los respectivos exámenes. Le dije a Carmen, mi secretaría, que cancelara todas mi citas de hoy. Estuve en el laboratorio toda la mañana, puse en el microscopio la muestra de sangre y lo que temía, al ver ese horrible virus desarrollado todo mi mundo se me vino encima. Bella era como mi hija, la conocía desde que era una pequeña niña de tres años.

—¡Ella no Señor! -gritaba derrumbado en el piso del laboratorio. —Padre, sálvala se que tú puedes -lloraba. —Has que esa horrible enfermedad se valla, Bella no se lo merece. Ella no merece tener sida.

* * *

><p>Pobre Bella, tiene sida. Si así está Carlisle como se pondrán los papás o la misma Bella. El el proximo Capitulo el por qué de esta enfermedad.<p>

Gracias a todos por leer esta historia se los agradezco mucho, se que este capitulo es corto pero ya los compensaré, No se olviden de pasar por mi otra historia, Amor entre notas musicales. Saludos desde Ecuador


	6. Chapter 6

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Nathy951, gracias por editar mis faltas ortográficas- que de seguro fueron muchas- gracias por ponerle tu toque femenino, ya que estoy seguro que solo no hubiera podido hacer un Bella POV. (Les recomiendo a esta beta, la pueden encontrar aquí www . facebook nathy951)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI: PASADO BORRASCOSO.<strong>

**Bella POV**

En la mañana Carlisle se había llevado mi muestra de sangre y traería los resultados al atardecer.

—¿Se puede? -preguntó Edward asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación.

—Entra -le dije sonriendo.

—¿Haciendo?

—Pues... en realidad nada -dije sinceramente.

—¿Aún estás nerviosa por los examenes? -preguntó

Edward se había quedado a dormir la noche pasada en mi casa y le había comentado sobre mis llagas y los examenes que me hizo Carlisle.

—Un poco -admití.

—Bella... -dijo acercando su silla a la mia y tomando mi mano -todo estará bien.

—Eso espero -respondí.

Jugamos monopolio, al casino y con unos videojuegos que tenía y no fijé en el tiempo. Cuando mamá me llamó ya eran las 17:35.

—Bella, Edward, bajen Carlisle ha llegado -nos sonrió con nerviosismo.

Bajamos por la rampa y efectivamente ahí estaba Carlisle, con un rostro que por más que intentara parecer tranquilo se lo veía inquieto...

—¿Y bien? -preguntó mi papá con voz contenida.

—Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas -dijo en voz baja y mamá cayó desconsolada en el sofá y papá la fue a abrazar.

—¿Que sospechas? -pregunté inquieta ya que no era normal que mamá se pusiera así.

—Edward, hijo, afuera está el chofer...

—¡No! quiero que Edward se quede -dije interrumpiendolo

—Está bien... hija.

—¿Que sospechas? -pregunté otra vez

—Hija, debes calmarte... tú eras portadora del VIH. -dijo y sentí mi corazón detenerse por un momento —Se desarrolló y ahora... tienes sida -lo último lo dijo en un susurro.

En mi mente solo se repetía la última frase "Tienes sida" esas dos palabras retumbaban en mi mente... pero debí hacerle caso a Carlisle, debí calmarme porque sentí que mi rostro se templaba de un lado, podía mover el lado izquierdo pero no el lado derecho de mi rostro.

**Renee POV**

No podía ser, mi bebé tenía esa horrible enfermedad, ahora mismo quisiera ir a Phoenix a darle su merecido a ese idiota. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuché el grito de Charlie.

—¡Bella! -miré a ver a mi hija y tenía la mitad del rostro, inmóvil. —¿Carlisle que le sucede? -le preguntó Charlie a Carlisle, quien la estaba levantando de la silla de ruedas.

—Debemos llevarla al hospital, Bella está teniendo parálisis facial.

Subimos todos al auto de Carlisle, Edward venía atrás con el chofer. Charlie y yo llevabamos a nuestra pequeña en el asiento trasero.

—¿Carlisle, esto es más peligroso que la paralisis anterior? -pregunté

—No, Renee esta es solo facial. Fue por el asombro, solo que debemos llevarla al hospital para que la estabilisen, le den calmantes y rehabilitación.

—Oh okay. -dije

Llegamos al hospital e internaron a Bella en cuidados intensivos, Charlie, Edward y yo nos quedamos en espera.

—Señores Swan -nos llamó Edward.

—¿Sí, hijo? -respondí

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? claro sin que se incomoden y si no quieren responderla no hay problema -dijo primero, yo solo asentí —¿Cómo se contagió Bella?

—Pues... -Charlie me dio apoyo con la mirada. —Bella no es hija biológica de Charlie, ella es de mi primer matrimonio. Yo estaba casa con Phil y vivíamos en Phoenix, nuestra pequeña hija tenía tres años. Phil, trabajaba como entrenador de béisbol y yo era maestra, a Bella la dejábamos con una niñera. Un día la niñera dijo que tenía que regresar a México, así que nos quedamos sin niñera. Estuve planteándome el dejar el trabajo, pero justo el día que iba a renunciar, llegó un hermano de Phil con su familia a vivir al mismo barrio que nosotros, y como estaba sin trabajo se ofreció a cuidar a Bella. Al principio no me agradaba esa idea, pero el me convenció alegando que había cuidado a sus tres hijas sin ayuda de nadie, lo cual era verdad, ya que su esposa era reciente. Así que nos convenció a Phil y a mi para que dejáramos a Bella con él -no pude aguantar soltar un sollozo —A Bella la veía muy callada los días posteriores, pero no le dí importancia ya que así eran los niños. Pasada una semana fui a trabajar al colegio y por casualidad se me había olvidado un libro, en la hora de almuerzo decidí ir a casa por el libro y cuando llegue... -no pude aguantar mas y lloré.

**Edward POV**

—Ya me imagino lo que pasó -dije enojado. No podía creer como alguien podía hacerle daño a una niña.

—Llevamos a Bella al médico -sollozó —Quién confirmo que Bella había sido abusada algunas veces. Llamé a la policía y para cuando llegaron el hermano de Phil se había ido, solo encontraron a la esposa y a las hijas. Pero lo bueno fue que lo alcanzaron en la carretera a California. Mientras Bella estaba con psicólogos, yo estaba en un juicio contra Phil y su familia, porque Phil se puso de parte de su hermano. Ahí mismo presenté mi demanda de divorcio. Para sorpresa mía, por seguridad, le hicieron exámenes a las sobrinas de Phil, quienes también habían sido abusadas. Metieron a la carcel al hermano de Phil y a su esposa por complice. Sus hijas quedarón a cargo de su abuela materna, no se nada de ellas. Obviamente el juicio salió a mi favor y el divorcio también y decidí irme con Bella de Arizona a este pueblo, queríamos empezar de cero, aquí me encontré con Carlisle, quien era mi mejor amigo en el instituto y en la universidad. Él me ayudó a establecerme y bueno conocí a Charlie. Charlie amó a Bella como a su niña desde el primer momento, ya que él no puede tener hijos. Nos casamos y Bella tuvo un padre que en verdad la amaba, aparte de Dios claro está.

—¿Y Bella? -pregunté

—Bella para olvidarse de todo eso, cuando entró a la primaria, se puso a practicar cada deporte que había allí. Y Desde los siete corría para el colegio, era su forma de "relajarse" -sonrío

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer esta historia se los agradezco mucho<strong>

**Maleja twihard: las t iban porque Bella no podía hablar bien cuando le dio la paralisis y se le dificultaba decir algunas silabas, por eso.**

** No se olviden de pasar por mi otra historia, Amor entre notas musicales. Saludos desde Ecuador**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dysclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Agradezco a mi beta Nathy951, gracias por editar mis faltas ortográficas- que de seguro fueron muchas- gracias por ponerle tu toque femenino, ya que estoy seguro que solo no hubiera podido hacer un Bella POV. (Les recomiendo a esta beta, la pueden encontrar aquí www. facebook nathy951)**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII: ENFRENTANDO UN PROBLEMA<strong>

**Bella POV **

Gracias a Dios, los medicamentos y la ayuda de Rose, pude tener movilidad en mi rostro. Estaba sentada junto a Renee, quién trataba de tener una sonrisa en el rostro por consideración a mí. Sida, tenía esa enfermedad mortal. Jamás pensé que "eso" regresaría para atormentarme de nuevo, creí que ya estaba sepultado.

—Mamá, sal de mi habitación –le dije cabizbaja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que salga, amor? –me preguntó preocupada.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Mamá tengo sida es peligroso que estés aquí, te puedo contagiar –lo último lo dije en un susurro.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó Carlisle, quien estaba entrando a la habitación. —Bella, el sida no se contagia por el aire.

— ¿No? –pregunté

—Claro que no –me sonrió —Así que yo te puedo abrazar y dar un beso en esa hermosa mejilla –dijo mientras hacía lo que decía —Y no me sucederá nada.

— ¿Se puede? –preguntó Edward cruzando la puerta en su silla de ruedas.

—Pasa Edward –le sonreí.

—Bueno lo mejor será que los dejemos solos Renee –le dijo Carlisle a mamá.

—Claro –dijo Renee poniéndose de pie y salieron ambos de la habitación.

—Te ves hermosa –dijo Edward de repente, haciéndome sonrojar.

—Estás loco –le respondí —estoy enferma.

—Yo también lo estoy –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Es diferente –dije

—No lo es –iba a replicar pero me interrumpió — ¿Cuándo saldrás?

—No lo sé, tal vez en unos días más –le respondí

—Extraño dormir en tu casa –dijo con doble sentido

—Pues…

—Aww ¿Así que dormían juntos? –preguntó Jacob entrando a la habitación.

—Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues venía a visitar a mi novia, mejor dicho ex novia.

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo? –pregunté sin creerlo, creí que ya no éramos nada.

— Sí, ahora veo quién te contagió el sida, en buena hora no me acosté contigo, me das asco Isabella.

—Jacob tú no sabes nada –le dijo Edward.

—Mejor así, mejor me voy de aquí no vaya ser que me contagie. –dijo saliendo y yo me puse a llorar.

—Bella, no le hagas caso –dijo Edward tomándome la mano.

—Es que tiene razón, doy asco. Solo mírame tengo sida pronto me pondré tan delgada que estaré fea y el pelo se me caerá y tendré…

Sin previo aviso sentí unos labios cubriendo los míos, se sentía tan bien, eran tan cálidos y suaves pero me duró poco, demasiado poco, ya que se separaron de mis labios.

—A mí no me das asco –susurró Edward tan cerca de mí. —Y el pelo se le cae a las personas con cáncer –me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Un momento, Edward estaba de pie frente a mí, tan cerca de mí, pero de pie.

—Edward ¿Cómo es posible? –Pregunté —Tú estás de pie.

—Gracias a ti –dijo volviéndose a su silla —Tú me sugeriste hacer terapias y eso hice desde el día después que me dijiste, y eso fue hace tiempo así que aquí estoy.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedes caminar? –pregunté

—No puedo caminar muy bien aún, solo puedo pararme y dar unos cuantos pasos.

—Bueno, es algo –le sonreí

—Sí, pero como te decía, Bella, a mí no me das asco. De hecho… ya que no tienes novio… quería preguntarte si… tú quieres…

—Ya Edward, no te trabes y dile rápido –dijo Alice al otro lado de la puerta

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó de golpe

—Me encantaría –respondí

— ¿En serio? –dijo emocionado

—Sí, enserio

Ante esto Edward se levantó y me dio un beso como el anterior, pero más sabroso. Pasaron algunos días y me dieron de alta, Edward caminaba mejor, solo tenía que ayudarse con un bastón. Un día llamó muy emocionado.

—Bella, pasaré por ti a las 2pm.

—Amor, como vamos a salir si yo no puedo caminar –ya no me sentía mal al decir esas palabras.

—Solo espérame bonita –dijo muy feliz.

Mamá me ayudó a vestir con una hermosa blusa y un pantalón capri complementando con mis converse negras. Me maquilló un poco y a las dos en punto llegó Edward.

—Whoa, ¡estás preciosa! –dijo dándome un beso como saludo.

—Gracias –le sonreí

— ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó

—Claro –dije. Al salir vi un hermoso volvo estacionado afuera de mi casa, creí que era de algún vecino. — ¿Y el auto? –pregunté al no ver el mercedes que solía traer a Edward — ¿Y el chofer?

—Bella, no sería una cita si viniéramos con chofer, te presento a volvie –dijo señalando el volvo plateado.

— ¿Es tuyo? ¿Cómo puedes manejar? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? ¿Tienes permiso? ¿Volvie? –lo invadí con preguntas.

—Sí, aprendí de nuevo, di la prueba ayer y papá me lo regaló por eso y le puse volvie porque debería tener un nombre.

—Bueno… pero ¿volvie? –pregunté sonriendo

—Sé que es ridículo –dijo apenado

—No, no lo es, le queda.

—Bien señorita ¿Me permite? –preguntó agachándose un poco.

— ¿Seguro? –pregunté al ver que quería cargarme y él asintió. —Pero peso mucho.

—No lo creo –dijo mientras me levantaba de la silla y me colocaba en el asiento del copiloto. Yo me puse el cinturón.

— ¿Y el bastón? –le pregunté al ver que se movilizaba solo y ponía mi silla, ya doblada, en el asiento de atrás.

—Rosalie, creyó que sería buena idea si lo dejara en casa de vez en cuando. –respondió

—Uhmm, y ¿Adónde me llevarás? –le pregunté

— Ya lo veras –dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Primero fuimos al zoológico, Edward en ningún momento soltó mi mano mientras yo iba en la silla de ruedas. Muchas chicas guapas lo quedaban viendo con interés, pero él las ignoraba y me sonreía solo a mí.

Luego fuimos al cine, me dio un poco de pena que me cargara en modo caballito, pero a Edward no le importó, parecía que ni le pesara.

Y finalmente me llevo a cenar a un restaurante italiano, tampoco le importó cargarme mientras nos dirigían a un privado.

—Bella ¿sabes que te amo? –preguntó

—Sí –le dije sonriendo —Y tú ¿sabes que te amo?

—Lo se –dijo. –Por eso no me puedo resistir a preguntarte… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –dijo mostrándome un hermoso anillo con un diamante azul.

— ¿No es muy pronto? –le pregunté muy emocionada.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen 'amistades largas noviazgos cortos' así que… que dices ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer esta historia se los agradezco mucho<strong>. **No se olviden de pasar por mi otra historia, Amor entre notas musicales. Ayer subí una nueva idea así que puedes pasar a leerla :). Saludos desde Ecuador.**


End file.
